Christmas Card Carol
by Turbo K1000
Summary: Kaiba Seto, a cold CEO with no care for Christmas. He see's the dead ghost of his former Partner Pegasus. J. Crawford and is then haunted by three ghosts, Past, Present and Future. Will he be merry in time for Christmas? Or was it all a wasted effort? Slight SetoxOC. Merry Christmas! (Not to be finished.)
1. Chapter 1: RIP Pegasus J Crawford

**Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Cristmas Card Carol**

**Chapter 1 - R.I.P Pegasus. J. Crawford.**

* * *

**A/N: Merry Christmas my wonderful readers! Thank you all for showing your support for my other books! I hope you all have a good Christmas, and a very happy New Year!**

**I hope you're all fans of the book A Christmas Carol! This fic is based mostly on that!**

**Sorry if it seems rushed, only two days until Christmas, I hope to have the whole thing posted by the end of tonight, or tomorrow!**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, nor do I own A Christmas Carol, the movies, or books!**

**I do own the OC Hikari Denshou, who will be mentioned, and Tamotsu Jun!**

**Check out Fukano No Ryoiki if you would like to know who these characters are!**

**Enjoy! Read and Review!**

* * *

Kaiba Seto the president of KaibaCorp. Stood by the grave of his good friend and recently deceased partner, Pegasus. J. Crawford. Who died not two hours ago and was buried post haste, due to the business Kaiba had to attend to very soon.

The CEO glared down at the tombstone with a scoff. His business was in line with Industrial Illusions and now that his companion was dead, he now owned both companies.

If he believed in Christmas, this would be Santa's gift to him!

Kaiba chuckled and left the cemetery, a smirk on his features as he walked down the street in his trench-coat, his cheeks not burning red with the cold, his face pale and his frown permanent, anyone would think he was a walking statue with his posture and attitude.

"~We wish you a merry Christmas~" The carolers froze when Kaiba walked past, and he ignored their frightened whispers. He couldn't care less what people thought, he was not to be merry this Christmas, nor any other.

The CEO walked into the large building he worked in and took the elevator to the top floor, not being met by the face of his younger brother Mokuba, who had celebrated his twenty third birthday, twenty two years ago and had died in a freak car crash on the way to see his young child being born.

Kaiba snarled at nothing at the thought of his only family dying that night, just to see someone who would be a burden to his future expenses.

The thought made him fume and curse the timing of the birth. Maybe a second later and Mokuba would have been spared!

Kaiba glanced at his new load of paperwork he had to finish as he walked into his office, twice the amount now that he was president of two major companies.

Merry Christmas Kaiba.

* * *

_**English = Japanese**_

**Seto Kaiba = Kaiba Seto**

**Maximilion**** Pegasus = Pegasus. J. Crawford**


	2. Chapter 2: Pegasus!

**Chapter 2 - Pegasus!**

* * *

**A/N: Warning, this is not meant to be a serious book! Do not be insulted by the differences between this and A Christmas Carol!**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or A Christmas Carol or anything associated with either.**

**I do however own the two OC's mentioned. Hikari Denshou and Tamotsu Jun, see Fukano No Ryoiki to know more about them.**

**Ask permission before using them.**

**Enjoy, read and review!**

* * *

Seven years passed in a flash for Kaiba as he walked down the snow fallen streets he called 'home' if there was ever such a word. How do you call somewhere a home, when everyone is insufferable and are scared to give you a 'good morning.'

The carolers once again panicked, but as Kaiba had snapped at them last year, ran this time aswell. This served to cheer up his day as he walked into work and looked around. Where was Malik? He was later than usual.

According to Kaiba's research on his employee, he had lived underground for many a year because he had no money to live above on the surface.

When he found employment at Kaiba's, he had finally managed to get a house for him and his friends, who had been living with him aswell, including his best friend, who was ill according to his finds.

Who cares, the amount of people in this city, they could do with a little less. Kaiba sat at his desk and typed like a mad man, trying to meet his deadline.

Malik arrived moments later and begged apology from his boss, who was kind enough to dock his pay and not send him home permanently.

"Thank you, Kaiba-sama! Thank you!" Malik said, acting so far out of character as he left the office and took his seat. He was Kaiba's assistant. Which was, rediculously, the least paid job in this building, including the workers at Industrial Illusions!

Hours passed before Kaiba left and told Malik to stay behind to make up for the time he was late. Malik's face fell, but atleast he was given Christmas Day off this year, last time, he had to eat a piece of turkey infront of a laptop.

Kaiba walked for ten minutes before he got sick of waiting and called up a limo, further polluting the air as he got a ride home instead.

The overpaid CEO got out of the limo and walked up the steps to his empty mansion, glancing at the knocker once before unlocking the door.

"Kaiba..."

Kaiba stopped and looked behind him, there was nothing there. When he turned back around, he blinked, his face still emotionless as Pegasus' face was imprinted on the knocker.

"This is a sick joke..." Kaiba said, opening the door and walking inside.

Warning #1.

Kaiba tossed his coat and scarf onto the hanger and toed off his shoes as he walked up the stairs towards his room, his butler carrying up his food.

The CEO sat at his desk, still working as he ate his meal, which was something any normal person would wish to have.

Freaking. Lobster!

Kaiba froze when he heard a noise behind him. A knock. It sounded like his knocker. "Who's there? Whoever it is, you're fired if you don't get lost right now!" He threatened, turning and standing up with a strong stance.

The knocks grew louder and louder and louder, until they shook the floor when they hit. Kaiba gritted his teeth and glanced at his Duel Disk, maybe he could reach it if he was quick.

Warning #2.

Just as the CEO went to grab it, the door bust open and hung on it's hinges. "Oh dear!" A familiar voice rang out and a blue hued Pegasus. J. Crawford floated into the room, wrapped in ghostly chains. "I didn't mean to do that!"

And Pegasus has arrived!

"Okay, I bet this is Malik's doing, that kid is so fired tomorrow..." Kaiba said, crossing his arms and looking the ghost up and down. This was just a hologram using his Duel Disk system, someone made a card and the hologram became real.

This was beginning to have A Christmas Carol theme to it and Kaiba didn't like that.

"Right, if you're there Malik, switch off the damn Duel Disk before I call the cops!"

"Malik?" Pegasus asked, floating onto Kaiba's office chair and crossing one leg over the other. "Is that your boyfriend, Kaiba-boy? I always assumed you drifted towards that direction!"

"Ha!" Kaiba laughed, crossing his arms and closing his eyes with a signiture, arrogant smirk. "Malik is definitally fired now...I have to hand it to him though, he did give your hologram a certain likeliness..."

"That's because I am the real Pegasus. J. Crawford, Kaiba-boy!"

"You're about as real as Santa, or the Grudge..." Kaiba looked Pegasus up and down. "Now I'm staring to see you as a mix of the two..."

"Come now, Kaiba-boy!"

"Stop it with the boy, I'm fifty two..." Kaiba said, glaring at the ghost.

"Really?! How do you still look twenty?!"

"I'm sure you'd like to know...When I last saw you, you were dead, you could do with aging cream..." Kaiba sneered, not believing a word this man said.

"Right, I'm going to brush that aside, even if it was a bit prickly..." Pegasus said, putting his entwined hands on his knee. "I've come to tell you to change your ways and-"

"Don't tell me, you want me to be merry this christmas and to give instead of recieve!" Kaiba said, rolling his eyes and looking out of his window at the dark, snowy city.

"That's exactly it! Now, to make sure you realise this, I came to show you what would happen to you if you were to ignore my advice!" Pegasus floated into the air and held up his chains. "These chains are half the size your's are now...If you continue on this path, you will-"

"I will be doomed to wander the earth, blah, blah, blah, blah!" Kaiba finished, rolling his eyes.

"Careful how much you roll those eyes, Kaiba-boy...Someone I know does that, and he's still looking for them..."

"Was that a threat?"

"No."

Kaiba narrowed his eyes and scoffed, walking over to the lobster and giving it a sniff. It was fresh, so it wasn't the meat. He walked outside the room and couldn't find Malik, so it wasn't him either.

"Tonight, I'm sending three ghosts to come and show you your past, present and future, then you shall decide whether you will change said future, or not..."

Kaiba laughed and turned to speak, but Pegasus was gone. "Huh, maybe this isn't exactly like A Christmas Carol after all..." He mumbled, walking over to his laptop and continuing with his work, unaware of the small piece of chain by the window.

* * *

_**English = Japanese**_

**Dark Yugi (The Other Yuugi) = Yami Yuugi (Mou Hitori No Yuugi)**

**(I did not use this name as it was far too long. So Yami sufficed.)**

**Maximillion Pegasus = Pegasus. J. Crawford**


	3. Chapter 3: Ghost of Christmas Past!

**Chapter 3 - Ghost of Christmas Past!**

* * *

**A/N: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or A Christmas Carol, or anything connected with the two!**

**I do however own Hikari Denshou and Tamotsu Jun, read Fukano No Ryoiki to see who they are!**

**Ask permission before using these two characters.**

**Enjoy! Read and Review!**

* * *

Kaiba shifted slightly as he slept against the keys of his laptop, unaware of the C's appearing on the screen as his nose bumped the key.

His report was going to be a shocker tomorrow.

The clock struck 11:58.

Kaiba groaned and shuffled further, now writing in Z's, which would have been funny to anyone but the CEO himself.

The clock struck 11:59.

A cold shiver passed through Kaiba and he grumbled, opening his eyes and wiping them, not yet fully awake.

A huge grandfather clock rang at midnight and Kaiba jumped out of his pale skin. He didn't have a grandfather clock. He looked around and not a clock was found, the only clock was on his laptop and the volume was on silent.

"Kaiba..."

Kaiba spun on his chair and blinked at what he saw, was he still dreaming?! A figure dressed in a white nightshirt floated towards him, his lit up features familiar.

"I am Yami Yuugi...I am the Ghost of Christmas Past..." Yami said, looking down at Kaiba, who rolled his eyes. "Yuugi, I know that's you, stop playing around and get out..."

Yami sighed and landed softly on the floor. "Look, I know you don't want this and to be honest with you, I have better things to do, so can we get this over with?"

"Whatever, just don't expect any bubbling, or believing in voodoo magic tricks, or anything like that..." Kaiba said and Yami snapped his fingers, enveloping the two of them in light.

Kaiba looked at the light with his arms crossed as color started to bleed in and he uncrossed his arms at what he saw, his eyes wide.

"Th-the orphanage!" Kaiba gasped, stepping forward as a blanket of snow covered the ground around the small building. Friends ran around and even the bullies that tortured Mokuba stood playing games with the two Kaiba siblings.

Kaiba stepped forward again with horror as a young girl with green and blue hair ran around, squieling when a young Seto hit her with a snowball.

"Ah! Seto, stop!" The young cried when he began to bury her in snow.

"Who's this?" Yami asked, as the young girl tossed snow at Seto and ran away laughing. "A friend?"

Kaiba didn't answer as he stepped forward when the girl tripped and cried as blood leaked from her injured knee. Hikari Denshou, his childhood best friend and girlfriend when they were teenagers.

"Ow my knee!" Hikari cried as Seto dropped beside her and helped to fix the wound up.

"We must see something else..." Yami said, grabbing Kaiba's arm and dragging him into the white doorway behind them.

Kaiba stared at Hikari as the light enveloped them and a new scene filled his vision. He was working with his old boss, Mutou Sugoroku, and his son, who was older than he looked Mutou Yuugi.

"Merry Christmas boys!" Sugoroku said with a cheery smile as Kaiba and Yuugi looked at one another, an unknown grin on Kaiba's face as his young features showed.

"This was when you were eighteen, and Yuugi was seventeen...Your boss was a kind man, bless his soul..." Yami said, crossing his arms as Kaiba watched as his younger counterpart cleared away a space and music filled the halls, along with people who he knew and cared for.

His younger brother, Mokuba was the first person he saw and he dropped to his knees in frozen shock. This was when he was just thirteen, such a long time ago.

"That's your brother, Kaiba Mokuba? Is it not?" Yami asked, glancing down at Kaiba who's limbs trembled. "He died twenty two years ago, your time, am I correct?"

"The day his daughter was born..." Kaiba said, as he saw a seventeen year old Hikari enter the room with a blush on her cheeks.

Seto turned to Hikari and froze at her blue dress. "You look beautiful..." He said softly, taking her hand and dancing with her.

"This was before you became corrupted with the thoughts of money and wealth..." Yami said, uncrossing his arms, causing light to catch Kaiba's eyes and make him flinch away.

The scene changed again and Hikari was stood in Seto's office, talking about his job. "I didn't think you'd be this engrossed in your work..." Hikari said, glancing at Seto, who was typing madly.

Kaiba watched as his younger counterpart gave a gruff response and continued. Hikari sighed and kicked the wooden floor. "We've been dating for three years, Seto, when are we going to get married?"

Seto glanced at the engagement rings on both their fingers, then continued to work. "When I feel I have enough to pay for the affair..." He said with a bored tone.

"When's that?"

"When I say so..."

Hikari sighed and a tear slid down her cheek, she picked up her coat. "You'll never have enough money, Seto..." She said, making Seto look up at her. "I think we should break up...It's clear you value your money more than your girlfriend..."

"Go after her!" Kaiba shouted as Seto watched Hikari leave, then scoffed and continued to work. "She was your everything! You were just too blind to see it!"

Yami waited for Kaiba to finish screaming at himself, then he snapped his fingers, appearing back in Kaiba's bedroom. "The next ghost will arrive in one hour...Make sure you say hello...He can be a bit...Abbraisive..."

Kaiba stared at the wall he was facing as Yami vanished. His heart felt shattered, he had seen his dead brother Mokuba and his lost love Hikari, this was not Christmassy at all!

"I need sleep..."


End file.
